This invention relates to a coil-end supporting apparatus for supporting the coil ends of a rotary-machinery stator having a plurality of slots extending axially at circumferential intervals on the internal circumferential surface of the stator core, and coils each wound across both ends of the stator core, passing through two of the slots, and a rotary-machinery stator equipped with the same.